The Pearl Prince - Part One
''The Pearl Prince '' Prologue The thick winter skies are rumbling. Storms are a brewing. Little pearls of water slowly descend into the dark lands below, mysterious and unbeknownst to those travelling. Dark secrets lurk above the world of men. Parallel universes and realms coexisting alongside ours. Four kingdoms in a realm far away from ours, are preparing to go to war they have been forced into, all because of one boy….. Chapter One Half-hidden in the darkness, a young boy , no less than fifteen years old, was running. No one was following him, but was running nonetheless. His turquoise eyes gleamed in the dim moonlit lane. The rain was pouring more heavily now, like a heartbroken girl, but he did not seem affected by the water, his brown hair was swept to a side, completely dry. However, it affected his clothes. His old jeans were faded and his leather jacket was soaked. He ignored it because he was more interested in finding a sanctuary, a hole in the wall, somewhere to hide. The New York streets were quiet, for once, too quiet. The boy spotted an open manhole, small enough for a young child to squeeze under. Cautiously, he climbed into the underworld of New York. He did not sleep. The ever-scurrying rats and murky smells kept him awake. Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours. Slowly, he drifted into slumber. The child dreamt, but this was no ordinary dream. Little did he know that this dream would change his life…… Chapter Two Birds chirped and the sun shone. He was sitting by a river, flowing peacefully and shining a brilliant shade of blue. It was not in New York, as the grass was green and only natural sounds could be heard. As he sat and admired the scene, a slim woman, with flowing blonde hair and a royal blue evening gown had just walked down the stone path to the grass and sat next to him. She spoke softly, but fast, as if they were being watched. “I know you. I have watched you since your birth, Thomas Carter.” Thomas, who never told anyone his name, was gob smacked. She carried on, “You ran away from home, as you mother passed away, and your father has nothing to offer you. My time is limited, and you are not safe. We will be able to talk more at the Canadian border. Now wake up.” The scene vanished. Thomas’ eyelids flew open. Canada? All those Canadian cross the road jokes came to mind. He checked the time on his phone. 6AM. The trains would soon start running, however, he did not have a single dime. He started walking anyway, through the bleak, grey morning. Questions flew through his mind. Was the dream real? An omen? Or a warning? And, the woman in blue, who was she? A family friend? Distant relative? Or a stalker? The station was huge and intimidating. Grey walls loomed above him, like a prisoner in his cell. He walked toward a counter, where a woman with bright blonde hair, in a chignon said to him, in a bubbly voice, “Hi! Would you like a ticket?” her glamorous make-up and slightly tanned skin made her look like a life-size Barbie doll. Tom replied, “Actually, I was wonder-” she cut him off, “Oh look honey, it’s on the table, you must have dropped it” she gave him the ticket, wrapped in another piece of paper. “I’ll take you to the platform, it’s a long way, keep up kid!” and he had no choice but to follow her stiletto heels clopping all the way to the platform. Thomas was unsure, but had that woman just given him a free ticket? She winked at him, smiled then walked away, her heels echoing slowly into nothing. The platform was empty, apart from a young man with spiky red hair, reading a newspaper. Tom sat down and opened his bag. Book, iPod, food, ticket, dagger? He took it out of his bag, and noticed a message inscribed on it, “look behind you”. “Thomas Carter. You are accused for high treason against the kingdom of Death" A crackling voice behind him said. The Newspaper person was staring at him, a red-faced, literally. “What!” He bellowed, his voice echoing over the area “America isn’t a kingdom!” The man charged at him, his hair flaming, and his skin getting hotter and hotter, until it set ablaze. His torso expanded, ripping his shirt, showing his scarlet chest. His bloodshot eyes looked at Tom, amused with what he saw. Flames burst around him, following him like a shadow. He roared with all might. Thomas Dylan Carter, utterly astounded, was standing face to face with a Fire Demon. Part Two... Category:Stories Category:Sonofapollo Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure